Los primeros juegos del hambre
by soyreni
Summary: Yo gane los juegos del hambre hace 65 años, esta es mi historia y la de otras 23 personas... que yo mate...
1. Leshawna

**Regalo de año nuevo para mis amigos de fanfiction :3 no esperen la gran historia de la vida ewe**

* * *

**_Leshawna Machiatto (Escolta del distrito 7) POV_**

Me encuentro en una habitación en la entrada del edificio de justicia del distrito 7, es pequeña, no hay demasiadas cosas, al parecer es una oficina o algo así, no es que importe mucho este lugar inmundo de todos modos, hay un escritorio, un archivo y las paredes son de un horrible gris como todo aquí, lo mejor de este lugar es que hay un espejo donde puedo mirarme, admirarme y prepararme. He estado aquí por unas horas, tenía que llegar antes que todo el mundo así que era necesario estar temprano, debo ser una sorpresa.

Me miro al espejo de pies a cabeza, mi cabello negro azabache se ve esplendido con esos mechones rosas que me hice la semana pasada, creo que debo pasarle un poco más de gel de alisado instantáneo. Si sabía que el clima aquí en este basurero no iba a ser controlado pedía que al menos un estilista me acompañe, no es fácil mantener el pelo cuando está teñido y tengo muy poca experiencia con esas cosas de moda.

Allá en el Capitolio está poniéndose de moda ser un poco más llamativos, nosotros si tenemos sentido de la moda. Ahora mismo es lo último usar colores vivos y teñirse el cabello, todo el mundo lo hace, y es que necesitamos distraer nuestra mente con otras cosas ya que la guerra nos afectó a todos en casa, y bueno, ser un poco frívolos nos saca las ganas de llorar.

Desde que el distrito trece cayo, el capitolio ha crecido bastante, la tecnología mejora cada día y la vida allá es más fácil, todo el mundo tiene comida, techo y ropa fabulosa, que más necesitamos? Ahh si, que comiencen ya los juegos del hambre, yo por mi parte estoy muy entusiasmada por ver a todos esos cerdos peleando, rio maliciosamente mientras me retoco un poco más el cabello.

Ser escolta tiene algunas ventajas; este vestido amarillo es lo último, y estos zapatos de tacón aún no se vieron en las pasarelas, mucha gente se dedica a hacer ropa estos días, pero nadie es mejor que Beruca Goldensee, la diseñadora de este hermoso vestido, es muy difícil conseguir algo de ella, más ahora que todo el mundo está loco por las compras. Otra ventaja es que venimos a anunciarles a estos mentecatos su inminente muerte, se siente muy bien el solo hecho de pensar en destruir los sueños de esta gente, no puedo evitar curvar más mis labios.

Pienso decirle de los juegos de la manera más cruel posible, les voy a hacer creer que son algo maravilloso y luego ¡zas! les voy a arrebatar la ilusión como si fueran un torpe niño que perdió un dulce porque su propia madre se lo arrebato de las manos.

Cuando me llamaron para ser la escolta de este lugar sucio no me sentí muy contenta hasta que me explicaron de qué se trataban los juegos del hambre en detalles, estos inútiles del distrito de la madera pagaran por lo que la rebelión le hizo a mi familia. Quizá tengan alguna posibilidad de ganar porque su herramienta de trabajo son las hachas, pero estoy segura que hay niños mejores en el distrito cuatro y diez, mucho mejores que estos hippies, así que estoy contenta de venir aquí.

Tomo el lápiz labial rojo de la mesa que esta frente al espejo y comienzo a pintar mis labios, mis ojos ya están, hice algo simple porque no se mucho de esto. El maquillaje está de moda desde hace solo unos meses y hoy es la primera vez que me maquillo sola, estuve practicando toda la semana con Sharonda Albatros que escolta al distrito 12. Creo que soy buena con esto, el próximo año hare algo más elaborado, estoy segura.

Conozco a las demás escoltas, hemos tenido un par de reuniones informativas acerca de qué hacer en los distritos y que decir en el escenario, también nos enseñaron algunas cosas de etiqueta, aunque muchas de nosotras ya habíamos tomado clases. Discutimos bastante por quien iba a qué distrito, ninguna quería ir al distrito dos o al cuatro porque es seguro que el ganador va a ser de uno de esos distritos ni tampoco al diez, once o doce porque son los distritos más inmundos, y todas queríamos conocer el distrito ocho donde se fabrican las hermosas telas que vestimos, al final se hizo un sorteo, espero que el año que viene me toque, aunque dicen que vamos a ser escoltas permanentes de nuestros distritos.

Todas las escoltas tenemos algo en común y por lo cual fuimos elegidas para representar al capitolio, odio, profundo y verdadero odio. Odiamos a los distritos porque la rebelión nos arrebató un hijo, en mi caso, a mi único hijo. Mi bebe estaba en la batalla cuando un idiota le disparo con una flecha, pero el solo estaba luchando por su nación, no tenía la culpa de nada, no se merecía lo que le paso. Dejo de pensar en eso antes de que una lágrima se me escape o se me ocurra romper el espejo con mis manos.

Un agente de paz cuyo nombre ignoro interrumpe mi sesión de maquillaje de manera muy estridente y hace que se me corra el lápiz labial del susto.

-Señorita Machiatto, faltan quince minutos para que comience la cosecha-

Me habla de manera muy calmada pero a la vez lo hace parecer una orden, no ve que aún me estoy preparando? Quince minutos son una eternidad por el amor de dios.

-Ya subo, tengo que terminar esto. Bah, más bien debo comenzar otra vez porque un idiota me interrumpió y se me corrió el maquillaje, y digame señorita!- digo yo con un tono tan enfadado que hasta me sorprende a mí, creo que son los nervios que me están consumiendo, ser una de las portavoces de, quizá, el evento más importante del año es una responsabilidad grande.

-Me mandaron aquí a buscarla, por favor apúrese- el tono de mandon mandón nuevamente está ahí incluso es más marcado, pero quien se cree? Yo soy superior a el.

-Ya, espera afuera- digo y cierro la puerta en su cara.

Me apresuro a terminar con el lápiz de labios, me pongo unos pequeños aros, los zapatos de tacón y salgo rápido, el hombre que esta vestido de blanco me acompaña por el pasillo hasta la salida, tengo que esperar ahí un rato, al parecer quieren hacer la situación algo más dramática con mi entrada. Un minuto después de mí llega el alcalde que también debe subir al escenario, él lo hace inmediatamente y un rato después subo yo.

Todos esos ojos curiosos y sucios me están observando como si fuera un bicho raro –si alimañas! miren bien, quizá sea la única vez en el año que vean a alguien bien vestido, quizá sea la última vez que lo vean en su distrito-

Me acerco al micrófono, un segundo de silencio para agregar tensión, tal como nos enseñaron y luego de darle unos golpes para ver si funciona empiezo el show -Buenos días Distrito 7, es un día hermoso no les parece?-...

* * *

**Esa fue, mas que nada, una introducción. El fic lo voy a ambientar en un Panem post revolucion temprano, entonces voy a liberar mi imaginación, la idea es tener puntos de vistas de muchas personas en la época, tributos, padres, escoltas, estilistas, camarografos, pero siempre con la presencia del protagonista. En el siguiente capitulo voy a hacer las cosechas del distrito 3, el capi va a ser ma largo, prometo xD **

**Hace mucho que quiero escribir un fic, y ahora que publico, no me puedo echar atrás xD feliz año nuevo c:**

**Le dedico mi fic a Blu, Ken, Gal, Kitt y Gabo**

**silla ;)**

**Reni...**


	2. Felices juegos del hambre Felices

**Amanda Looper - D3 - POV**

_**6 días antes de la cosecha**_

Todo comenzó con el anuncio de la sorpresa del capitolio, hace un mes llegaron tropas de hombres vestidos de blanco, pensábamos que algo malo pasaba porque llegaron bastantes, el temor se apodero de las calles, pero justo cuando creíamos que iban a sacar su artillería para matar a algún infractor de reglas de forma dramática como venían haciendo los últimos meses, lo que salió de sus bolsillos no fueron armas, fueron papeles, folletos para ser precisos, miles de ellos para ser repartidos por todo el distrito, los pegaron en las paredes de las fábricas, en las tiendas y los mandaron a todas las casas.

Aún conservo el folleto que llego a mi casa, este es amarillo con una impresión negra, es bastante sencillo y solo pone _"¿Estás listo para los juegos del hambre?"_ y una imagen de dos personas mirando a ninguna parte de una forma patéticamente heroica.

No me daba buena espina para nada, del capitolio solo salieron cosas malas desde que paso lo que paso en los días oscuros, mi familia quedo algo devastada pero no tanto como las demás y pudimos levantarnos mucho más rápido que nuestros vecinos, yo aún estoy viva, tengo salud y estoy feliz porque mis hijos también están vivos y gozan de buena salud, pero mi esposo no corrió la misma suerte, quizá ahora está en un lugar mejor, ¿no?

Me acabo de levantar, estoy algo despeinada pero no me importa, nos dieron una semana de vacaciones desde ayer en la fábrica de chips, así que voy a aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengo para ser una mujer desaliñada, por cierto, no tengo ni la más menor idea de que es un chip.

Observo la cocina de mi casa, es pequeña pero muy acogedora, hay una mesa para 5, aunque solo la usamos 4, una hornalla que fabricamos y algunas alacenas, mi esposo pinto las paredes de verde con mucho esfuerzo dos días antes de que la guerra comience oficialmente, lo hizo para clamarme a mí y a los niños. Recuerdo fue un día muy divertido, creo que la mitad de la pintura quedo en nuestra ropa pero me reí tanto que me maree. Ahora ya está algo descascarada, pero no importa, es la pared más perfecta de la casa, nos evoca un recuerdo feliz, algo muy necesario estos días.

Mi estómago ruge como mil caballos galopando, prefiero pensar que el amor que le tengo a mi familia es más fuerte que simples mariposas antes que creer que tengo hambre, porque la comida de desayuno solo alcanza para dos, y esos son Caroline y Stephen, mis hijos.

Justo cuando dejo de observar la cocina y me dispongo a preparar el desayuno, alguien toca la puerta, es muy temprano por la mañana y no solemos recibir visitas, menos a estas horas, es momento de asustarse. Voy a la puerta rogando que no sea un agente de paz, no es que haya hecho algo malo, solo no me caen bien esas personas. Tocan otra vez.

Abro la puerta y no es solo uno, son dos agentes de paz, ambos con una caja y unos aparatos electrónicos parecidos a una calculadora, ambos son mucho más grandes que yo, no estoy asustada, estoy aterrada, ¿qué harán?

Me aclaro la garganta_ –Ehm, Buenos días… ehm… señores.. Señores agentes de paz-_ y sonrío muy nerviosamente.

El hombre solo me mira inexpresivamente y mueve la boca de manera extravagante _–Tenemos entendido que en esta casa hay…-_ observa su aparato electrónico _–una niña de catorce años y un niño de doce-_ me mira esperando una respuesta.

Abro los ojos de par en par y respondo con un sí muy ahogado

Mira su aparato otra vez y lee en voz alta y de forma muy neutral -En conmemoración por el primer año de paz en Panem, el capitolio tiene regalos para los niños de doce a dieciocho años, una tesela por niño, felices juegos del hambre, que lo disfrute- seguidamente ambos entran a la casa, dejan las cajas en el suelo frente a mí y se marchan sin decir nada.

¿Que fue todo eso? Ahora hay dos cajas frente a mí con supuestos regalos del capitolio para mis hijos, ¿será una trampa? No puedo simplemente dejar las cajas ahí ¿y si en realidad traen algo bueno?

Me pongo en cuclillas, abro lentamente una de las cajas… Esto es simplemente maravilloso, creo que hoy todos vamos a desayunar hoy. Sonrío de oreja a orejaPego un grito _–Caroline! Elias! Vengan rápido! Paso algo maravilloso!-_ las cosas de verdad están mejorando.

**Ernest Cleen – D5 – POV**

**3 Días antes de la cosecha**

Vivir en un centro de refugiados después de un año de que todo haya pasado me hace sentir muy mal padre de verdad. Yo y Alex tuvimos que venir corriendo aqui y se suponía que Miranda y Alan vendrían también, pero nunca llegaron. Luego los encontramos en las listas de víctimas fatales. Algunos bombardeos vinieron al distrito en un momento de mucha tensión, mi esposa y mi pequeño hijo se encontraban justo ahí donde las bombas cayeron. Nunca me voy a perdonar por eso.

El centro es un lugar muy grande con camas todas amontonadas en un lugar, hay mesas para comer en el otro extremo y nada más, cada uno tiene sus cosas personales en una caja. Es un paisaje bastante deprimente y lo único que quiero es largarme de aquí con Alex. En total hay como treinta camas, la mía está en el centro del caos junto a la de mi hija.

Hace dos días repartieron las teselas entre las familias que se encuentran en el recinto, somos en total unas ocho, muchas familias ya se fueron a una casa nueva, otras fueron totalmente disueltas por la "enfermedad del cinco". Resulta que algunos laboratorios fueron algo afectados por las bombas y cosas biológicas se esparcieron por el aire, mucha gente murió en el distrito por esa enfermedad y también mucha gente en distritos aledaños. Ahora solo estamos los que sobramos en el centro, los inútiles que no pudimos levantarnos o los ancianos que perdieron el gusto por la vida.

Yo por mi parte estoy bien, Alex está bien, no tengo la mejor vida del mundo, pero es lo mejor que tengo, agradezco porque mi hija aún está conmigo. La tesela que le tocaba a ella la compartimos con Thomas y Elizabeth, una pareja de ancianos muy graciosa, que como son ancianos no recibieron teselas. Ellos duermen en las camas que están nuestro lado, no es como que vivir en un lugar de refugiados signifique privacidad absoluta. Aunque ellos saben llevarlo muy bien, no sé si perdieron a alguien en los días oscuros, es muy improbable que no hayan perdido a nadie porque el distrito fue uno de los más afectados pero nadie habla de ello, es mejor hacer como que no pasó nada antes que recordar que paso todo.

_-Oye Ernest!-_ Me dice Thomas sacándome de mis pensamientos _–¿Vienes?-_

Lo miro algo confundido _–¿Ir a dónde?-_

_-Siempre tan distraído-_ Me dice sonriendo –llegaron más sorpresas para los niños, esto es mejor que navidad- dice y se levanta, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que lo acompañe _–Liz esta con Alex, ninguna de las dos se anima a molestarte cuando te pones pensativo, pero al diablo con eso!-_

Me levanto riendo, es verdad, me pongo algo raro cuando pienso demasiado, y pienso seguido desde hace un año.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del recinto todos están amontonados en la puerta, no alcanzo a ver qué es lo que sucede, pero veo los cascos blancos ¿traerán más comida? Espero que si porque me muero de hambre.

_-…a cada niño le toca un conjunto, es para que lo usen en tres días, el día de la cosecha-_ dice un agente de paz ¿de qué habla? ¿Qué es la cosecha? _–Felices juegos del hambre-_ dicen y se van, sin decir nada como la última vez.

Cuando la multitud se dispersa, algunos con bolsas en las manos y sonrisas en los rostros, alcanzo a ver a Alex con Elizabeth, mi hija está sonriendo, ella es hermosa cuando sonríe, se parece tanto a Miranda, su pelo rojo como el de ella es espectacular y su piel es blanca. Me acerco a ellas y me muestran el nuevo regalo de Alex, es un vestido blanco, bastante sencillo, pero hermoso.

_-Mira pa!-_ me dice ella y me lo muestra atajando el vestido del cuello y la cintura sobre ella, haciendo un gesto con cara igual al de los chicos en el folleto de hace un mes _–Y también hay zapatos!-_ añade y toma unos zapatos también blancos que están en el suelo.

_-Te ves preciosa!-_ es lo único que alcanzo a decir, porque si digo más creo que llorare, nunca la había visto en un vestido, mi sueldo de cocinero no me alcanza para esas chucherías que todo padre quiere darle a sus hijos.

_-¿Porque no te lo pruebas y lo estrenamos con un baile con tu padre?-_ dice Elizabeth y ambas se van hacia el baño de damas.

Creo las cosas de verdad están yendo mejor, quizá incluso podamos mudarnos pronto.

**Theos Green– D8 – POV**

**1 día antes de la cosecha**

Estoy en un automóvil negro viajando hacia el norte del distrito, el diez es enorme así que el viaje va a ser algo largo. Este traje nuevo me incomoda, es la primera vez en mi vida que uso traje, y no me queda de otra porque el capitolio quiere que los alcaldes usemos traje.

Y sí, soy el nuevo alcalde del distrito diez, me nombraron hace un mes, el mismo día que todos esos ridículos folletos de esa atroz competición llegaron. Ese mismo día me dieron esa bonita casa en la que vivo solo, y todas las responsabilidades de un alcalde.

También ese día, llegaron unos hombres que se hacían llamar vigilantes que entre amenazas, te y buenos tratos me explicaron de que se tratan los juegos del hambre y cuál es mi papel en toda la fiesta. Básicamente nuestros niños van a ir a ese maldito capitolio a una competencia sangrienta de la que solo uno puede salir victorioso vivo y por sobre todo rico y supuestamente feliz.

¿Y yo que tengo que hacer? Pues, yo soy el imbécil que va a bajar a todos los habitantes de sus nubes, eliminar sus sueños de ir a una bonita competencia, leyendo el estúpido tratado de traición en el que se establece como el capitolio es superior a todo el país y convirtiendo esos deseos de nuestros habitantes en miedo a ser elegidos o en terror de que elijan a un familiar o amigo, mientras yo vivo solo en una casa en la que pueden vivir diez personas sin hijos para la cosecha ni familia para alimentar por culpa de la guerra.

¿Y porque aún no acabe con mi vida si es así de miserable? Por . La conocí en el hospital hace un año. Justo cuando iba a salir de ahí porque ya toda mi familia había muerto, la vi entrar con lágrimas en los ojos, su pequeña hija de solo once años había sido lastimada y estaba grave. Yo la ayude a llegar a la sala de emergencias y mientras atendían a Sophiie, su hija, conversamos mucho. Luego seguimos hablando por meses y fue algo fantástico, hasta que un día, Anthony, su otro hijo, falleció por una enfermedad. Ella enloqueció y desde ese día no quiere saber nada de mí ni de nadie más que no sea Sophiie, pero yo sigo enamorado de ella y por ella aún sigo vivo, porque mientras yo sea alcalde, las dos están a salvo.

El capitolio me tiene bajo amenaza, si hago algo mal, podrían hacerle algo a Samantha o peor, Sophiie podría ir a los juegos, y no puedo permitir eso, así que prefiero aguantar esta tortura.

Ahora estoy en camino a ver nuestra hermosa aldea de vencedores, un lugar que en el futuro será hogar de personas atormentadas por la muerte y el dolor, si es que alguien de nuestro distrito logra llevarse la corona. En cien años esto será más que un premio, será una cárcel en la que todos los presos tendrán a su cargo la vida de veintitrés personas. Yo no quiero verla, no quiero ser parte de este manicomio libre, pero estoy obligado a participar.

El automóvil se detiene y nos bajamos, el conductos y yo, hay unos enormes paneles de metal que impiden ver la aldea desde afuera, así que los vecinos no saben de qué se trata, y no pueden fisgonear porque hay agentes de paz custodiando el lugar las 24 horas del día. A mi me gustaría ser uno de esos ignorantes que no saben que son los juegos, el distrito entero parece sumergido en la euforia de los juegos del hambre y yo soy el único habitante que sabe la verdad detrás.

Ingresamos al lugar, y veo como hay doce casas incluso más grandes y hermosas que la mía, además hay jardines, estatuas y una bonita fuente en el centro de todo. Este lugar parece el paraíso pero en realidad es así como se ve el infierno. Las cosas se están poniendo cada día peor en este país. _Felices juegos del hambre..._

**Stephen Blackthorn– D7 – POV**

**Día de la cosecha**

Me despierto porque el sol me da en la cara, mi mama abrió mis ventanas muy temprano y la claridad me pudo, quiero dormir otra vez pero hoy es un día supuestamente especial, yo sé que el capitolio nos dio regalos y todo eso, pero nada bueno sale de esa pocilga elitista.

Me levanto y observo mi habitación esta toda desarmada, mi casa fue un poco afectada por los días oscuros pero dentro de todo, el distrito está bien, nosotros junto con el 10 y el 11 somos los menos afectados. Mi familia está completa y de pie, y cada día nos va mejor, imploro que hoy no sea la excepción, tengo mala espina por estos juegos del hambre.

Todo el mundo está expectante por lo que pueda pasar este día, creen que los juegos del hambre significan comida para todos, y a mí me parece absurdo.

Mi mama me grita que baje a desayunar, se le nota emocionada, y ahora escucho como vuelve a cantar, ella canta cuando está feliz, y esta semana canto todos los días.

Me voy a lavarme la cara, me observo en el pequeño espejo del baño por unos segundos, soy muy pálido y mi pelo es muy negro, pero nada en mi cambio desde los días oscuros como en otras personas. Tomo agua con mis manos y me mojo la cara, creo que eso servirá para mantenerme espabilado por unas horas.

Bajo a la cocina y ya están ahí papa, mama y mi hermana Lory, todos con sonrisas en los rostros, son como las 10 de la mañana, pero ya todos están listos para salir, aunque falten cuatro horas para la bendita cosecha. Me siento en el lugar que sobra, toda esta alegría se contagia así que también sonrió. El desayuno comienza y una gran conversación se desata, hablamos sobre la ropa de la cosecha que nos llegó hace días, a mí me dieron una camisa celeste y pantalones y a Lory un vestido rosa claro, es una conversación bastante superficial, pero esta clase de cosas nos une como familia, luego de los días oscuros un poco de risa es muy bienvenida.

Luego de una hora de conversación sobre temas bastante tontos y poco relevantes v mama me dice –Ve a prepararte niño- un ánimo demasiado exuberante, y es que yo tarde mucho en prepararme, así que subo con rapidez a ponerme listo para la cosecha. Estoy ansioso de saber de qué diablos se trata. Yo también espero que las cosas buenas continúen.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la plaza, ya hay demasiada gente aunque falte una hora para el evento. El edificio de justicia se alza sobre las cabezas de todos como un recordatorio de la guerra, y la plaza lo adorna muy macabramente, nunca me gusto este lugar y nunca me va a gustar.

Los agentes de paz ubicados en todos lados nos indican que los niños de doce a dieciocho años debemos registrarnos y nos dirigen a una fila que conduce a otros agentes de paz sentados frente a una mesa, mama y papa se van con los demás padres sin decir nada y con sonrisas en los rostros como de costumbre las últimas semanas.

Me encuentro con los dos hombres en la mesa, me preguntan mi nombre y yo se los digo sin muchos inconvenientes, esto se está poniendo raro, porque habrían de dividirnos entre adultos y niños? Que harán con nosotros? Porque me tengo que registrar? No me atrevo a preguntar así que me guardo las interrogantes. Otro hombre me dirige a una sección separada de la multitud, en la que me encuentro con otros chicos, ahora estamos divididos en por géneros, y cada grupo está dividido en 7 secciones, yo me ubico en el quinto cuadrado de chicos, creo que nos dividen por edades.

Antes de poder seguir analizando esta situación de lo más particular, las miradas de todos se dirigen al escenario, sí, hay un escenario, me acabo de dar cuenta, también hay cámaras, luces y enormes banderas del capitolio, toda esa tecnología y extravagancia contrasta con el precario edificio de justicia que hay detrás.

Una mujer con un vestido amarillo muy chillón y zapatos muy altos sale y se dirige a un micrófono que hay en el centro del escenario, estoy seguro que es del capitolio, ella se ve muy ridícula y hay algo en su mirada que no me gusta para nada, espero que sea solo por ese maquillaje horrible.

Le da unos golpes al micrófono y el lugar se queda en silencio, absoluto silencio, luego de unos segundos ella comienza a hablar _-Buenos días Distrito siete, es un día hermoso no les parece-_ Dice con un acento supero extraño, al parecer las cosas allá en el capitolio también cambiaron mucho _–Están listos para los juegos del hambre?-_ dice con un toque de alegría que es bastante tranquilizador _–Hoy es un día muy especial para todo Panem-_ haciendo hincapié en la palabra "todo"_ –Hoy es el esperado día de la cosecha, y antes de que el show de comienzo, tengo el placer de explicarles a todos ustedes maravilloso público de que se trata este espectacular evento anual-_ el público demuestra mucho entusiasmo, quiere decir que anualmente nos darán teselas y ropa_ -Primero que nada, yo me llamo Leshawna Machiatto y seré la escolta oficial del distrito durante el evento-_ dice con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, puedo ver lo blancos que son sus dientes, ella saca unas tarjetas de su vestido y lee_ –Los juegos del hambre es una competencia interdistritos en la que un niño y una niña de entre doce y dieciocho años elegidos al azar de entre los habitantes de cada uno de los doce distritos de nuestro hermoso Panem irán al capitolio por tres días para conocer la maravillosa vida que tenemos allá-_ ¿piensan mostrarnos su vida lujosa mientras nosotros nos morimos de hambre? Que asco_ –Además, van a competir por maravillosos premios-_ hace una pausa y cambia de tarjeta _–una casa nueva en el distrito-_ esto es más interesante, retiro lo dicho _–dinero suficiente como para no tener que trabajar durante toda su vida-_ tengo muchas ganas de participar _–y el distrito de nuestro ganador recibe raciones de comida por todo un año-_ definitivamente, quiero ser elegido_ -y lo mejor de todo es que los vencedores tienen la posibilidad de visitar el capitolio para presenciar los juegos desde allá-_ termina la mujer con su acento extraño aún más enrarecido, la multitud estalla en aplausos, yo observo a mi alrededor y todo el mundo se ve demasiado animado, cualquiera desearía participar de una competencia así, me uno a los aplausos.

Si yo fuera a los juegos del hambre podría darle una casa mejor a mi familia, no es que mi casa este mal pero siempre se puede estar mejor. Hay algunos defectos en la casa que no pudimos permitirnos arreglar: algunas goteras, vidrios rotos, cables sueltos y filtraciones de aire, nada fuera de otro mundo la verdad y todo lo solucionamos de forma casera, pero que mejor solución permanente que mudarse? Además con tanto dinero podría ayudar a mis vecinos a arreglar sus casas, no sería genial?.

Y no es que no me entusiasme ir al capitolio, pero no creo que sea el mejor de los premios, poder darle comida a todo el distrito es definitivamente el mejor de los premios, el distrito siete fue uno de los menos afectados pero fuimos afectados, hay familias que aún no pueden levantarse de lo sucedido y hay otras que fueron totalmente divididas, no sé si la comida sea una solución, pero ayudara muchísimo a que algunas cosas mejoren.

Además tendría la posibilidad de ver personas de otros distritos, digo, los demás competidores, creo que estaría contento solo con participar, porque si voy y no gano, sé que hay otro distrito que será beneficiado, si bien me gustaría ayudar a mi distrito, todos los demás también lo necesitan, algunos incluso más que el siete.

Y ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca viaje en tre… Algo interrumpe mis pensamientos, un niño que está a mi lado me está tocando con un dedo _–Que sucede?-_ le digo, el ambiente está demasiado calmado, el apunta hacia el escenario.

_-¿Stephen Blackthorne? ¿Dónde estás cariño?-_ oigo en los parlantes la voz de Leshawna. Fui seleccionado para ir a los juegos del hambre? la felicidad se apodera de mí, tengo mucha suerte, no puedo creer que haya sido elegido a la primera. Sonrío y comienzo a caminar, pero los demás los demás chicos de 16 no me acompañan con el sentimiento, solo se apartan del camino y me observan con una expresión entre vacía y triste, me miran atontados, ¿estarán celosos porque yo voy?

Me acerco al escenario y veo que ya eligieron a la chica antes de mí, al parecer me perdí de muchas cosas, ella tendrá algo así como 13 años, es rubia y tiene pecas, y está llorando, al parecer alguien está más feliz que yo, río por dentro.

-¡Miren que tenemos aquí, un entusiasta!- dice Leshawna mientras yo subo y me paro a su lado, ahora nadie aplaude ni sonríe ni dice nada, el silencio toma toda la plaza, yo veo a mis padres entre la multitud y los saludo agitando las manos, pero ellos no responden ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Leshawna continua hablando _–Bien, aquí tenemos a nuestros valientes tributos, creo que se merecen un aplauso-_ dice mientras da cortas y sonoras palmas, mientras yo sonrió y espero que la gente que me está observando vitoree, pero en vez de eso lo único que recibo es un silencio cortado por el aplauso de nuestra escolta _-FELICES JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!- _grita ella haciendoq ue los parlantes chillen y antes de que pueda preguntar nada, ella nos voltea e ingresamos al edificio de justicia.

_¡A ganar Stephen!_

* * *

**si alguien me lee, gracias por esperar, paso un mes exacto xD pero ya creo que voy a ser mas rápido, es entusiasmarte esto de escribir, aunque lo haga como una colegiala medio disléxica xD espero que les haya gustado el capi, es muy duro escribir esta historia, porque es muy triste todo xD **

**Tengo que aclarar que no todos los alcaldes tienen una vida triste, este pobre tuvo mala suerte nomas xD **

**en el siguiente capi voy a poner una listilla de tributillos, para que vean lo cruel que es la vida ewe y en el siguiente haré despedidas y tren! **

**silla! **

**Reni...**


	3. Los afortunados

**Lista de Tributos: **

**Distrito 1**

Tiffany Galbert - 18 años – Torpe

Calvin Allusis - 17 años - Sexy

**Distrito 2**

Audrey Toben - 15 años - Nerviosa

Gabriel Morgan- 18 años - Desconfiado

**Distrito 3**

Caroline Looper - 14 años – Minuciosa

Douglas Torrent - 13 años - Tonto

**Distrito 4**

Christopher Weddel - 18 años - Decidido

Clarizza Grau- 17 años - Atlética

**Distrito 5**

Alexandra Cleen - 17 años - Feliz

Maurice Ohara - 14 años - Observador

**Distrito 6**

Alan Franco - 16 años – Enamorado

April Hills - 16 años - Protectora

**Distrito 7**

Gea Alder - 15 años - Llorona

Stephen Blackthorne - 16 años - Distraido

**Distrito 8**

Sophiie Carmime - 12 años – Retraída

Louis Grard - 13 años – Rápido

**Distrito 9**

Anaisa Badi - 15 años - Negativa

Arthur Kells - 18 años - Solitario

**Distrito 10**

Sabrina Lowline - 17 años - Vengativa

Roonie Dahomey - 15 años - Inocente

**Distrito 11**

Zamira Colt - 18 años - Loca

Michael Litch- 16 años - Preocupado

**Distrito 12**

Leonard Salt - 12 años - Trabajador

Jasmine Gray - 15 años - Insegura


End file.
